1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless display system for wireless connection of display and main body of a personal computer (PC) so that the display unit may be portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, when using input and output peripheral devices for PC (for example, barcode reader, tester, GPS) in a wireless display system, it is required to use a peripheral device built in the main body of data processing apparatus such as PC, or an external device connected to the general-purpose interface of the PC main body.
Or as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2001-69141, by using a device for replacing the cable of the input and output peripheral device with wireless connection, the input and output peripheral device of wireless connection can be used together with the wireless display system.
In the case of the former prior art, the display and the PC must be carried at the same time. In the wireless display system, the PC can be operated by carrying the display only, or the anti-shock capability is high because only the display having no mechanical parts is carried, but such merits are sacrificed in this case. In the latter prior art, as compared with the former, the portable device is lighter in weight and anti-shock capability is higher, but plural devices must be carried, and it is not convenient. In power saving function and others, related device control between the wireless display system and input and output peripheral device cannot be expected. The sequence of user authentication and connection verification is complicated. Hence, the system is not easy to use for the user.